


God’s little angel

by Frusty, zero_kun



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Christian Character, Frottage, Grinding, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Middle School, Omorashi, Porn Watching, Prostate Massage, Puberty, Questioning, Racism, Reverse Maxvid, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frusty/pseuds/Frusty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: When little Davey hits puberty both his home life and school life gets hard but guidance counselor Max is their to help him.





	1. Self discovery

Max was walking down the brown tiled hallway. The clip clop of his dress shoes only served to aggravate him as he reached his small office on the middle school floor of the private christian boarding school, that he managed to get a job at. The school figured hire him when he's fresh out of college, he'll be cheaper, and boy were they right. Max can barely afford his small apartment along with nice work clothes, a simple blue plain polo with tight dress pants both clung to his thin frame. He didn't have much money for anything else, but he had to make himself presentable for his guidance counselor position.

Surprisingly he had really cleaned himself up from his college days. Most of the holes in his ears, nose and tongue are in the process of closing, he's keeping his scraggly beard in check by shaving everyday and luckily enough for him he was smart enough to get all of his tattoos in places easily covered by his long-sleeved light blue polo.

Cut to the principal, talking with the vice principal. “You really think we should have hired him,” she says passing an application to her superior.

“ Maxwell Kumar, bachelor's degrees in sociology and psychology, 23, he seems qualified. “ the principal bellowed in his deep voice as he read aloud. 

The vice principal countered. “But he's so… ethnic and effeminate.” she said with mild disgust.

“Having a token looks good for our image and perception.” he points out.

Back to Max trying to get menial paperwork finished in his office with a grimace.

As much as Max really fucking hates this job, dealing with snot-nosed brats, their bible-thumping parents and even his fellow teachers. They won't say anything to his face but they'll give him looks and stares for being a ethnic minority and very effeminate looking. He had to deal with it, he needs this job, he needs the money. He might be flaming hot Indian curry, but he sure as hell isn't going to bring up his preference for males at work especially around his christian peers, it's really none of their business anyway.

For Davey, growing up in a extremely christian home was never something he thought was a problem, until his balls dropped. Then, his body started changing. He was sitting in class twisting, fidgeting and crossing his legs in an attempt to hide his newly rigid boner. David looked to his left, then to his right. None of his classmates had noticed his distress. When his teacher told everyone to pull out their textbooks, david made a quick scoot to his desk, which gave a very subtle grind on his penis. Davey jumped, tooken by shock of the feelings he was having. He tried to keep his mind on the class, when he subconsciously started moving into the chair. Due to his current upbringing, everything sexaul was a totally mystery for the younger. Davey already had incredibly tight shorts, which at the moment he wished he could tear off himself. 

Davey struggle to keep still, with amazing energy jolting through his body. Somewhere in his brain, he felt like something wasn’t right. This was against what he was taught. At the time, he didn’t care to much about “Penis” or “Vagina” but when his own started acting up, he wished he payed more attention to his priest during his Sunday school. He began subconsciously humping the plastic chair under him, as his teacher went on a speel about how homosexuality was wrong, whatever that meant. After a while, Davey hadn’t even noticed what ever was tingling down there wasn’t anymore. He felt much better, but a tight feeling remained in his little belly. 

After the rest of his classes, he headed for the large green school doors. He passed by Mr. Kumar’s office. Davey had always wanted to peak in, but due to the man's more broody nature and off skin color, Davey was extremely careful with all interactions with Max, which he preferred to be called by. Davey looked in for a second, before he was surprisingly tackled by one of his classmates. He giggled and pushed back, sprinting to get to the front doors first. When he touched one, he heard a deep demanding voice closer than he thought it was.

“Excuse me, but should you really be running in the halls?” Davey turned around, to be crotch to face with Mr. Kumar. Max stood tall in a polo shirt, at least it made him look a little more friendly. The outline of his member faintly showed through his tight dress pants.

Davey stood in shock, he was rarely yelled at. His parents were never really home, and he always tried to stay out the teachers hair and other kids way. So when he felt big green eyes boring down at him, Davey felt tears well up in his eyes.

“I’m- sorry Mr. Kumar! It won’t happen again!” “Good, and call me Max.” Max managed to get out before Davey made a quick push passed his friend. He quickly exited the building, watching as his friend that he had left there standing, talk with Mr. Kumar for a bit before catching up with him. Davey tried to laugh it off, before him and his classmate made their way to their own school buses. Davey waved bye, to his classmates, but something in his chest and lower tummy were tingling.

Hopping on the bus, Davey made his way to the back of the bus to his usual seat. The bus was long but sparsely filled, private funding I suppose. Sitting down it's not long before the bus leaves to take the students home.

Something about the bumpy road the bus is taking just jostles him in just the right way. Yet again Davey pitches a tent, the fabric of his tight shorts grind against his exposed gland. Davey was still so confused but all his hazy mind could think of was the hot sparks flying off the area in his tight shorts. He felt his young heart pounding in his small prick. His entire lower half throbbed in pleasure each time his bus hit a particularly deep pothole. His undies felt a little wet, and he started sweating up a storm. Davey’s already damp underwear stuck like gunk to him. With a extremely hard bump, his butt flew a little off the seat a gave him the perfect grind that sent him over the abyss. He felt something coming out, but he didn’t realize what until he snapped out of his haze. Piss littered his tight shorts, making them even tighter. It dripped down his milky thighs and onto the floor. He was lucky that no other kid sat to close to the back. 

Having soiled himself embarrassingly David prays for the bus to get to his house fast. Low and behold his prayer has been answered, the bus manages to have gotten every green light along the way streamlining his departure.

Hastily walking down the aisle trying to avoid eye contact with his peers and friends he hops off the bus and rushes home. The added liquid made it feel impossible to move any faster than a quick walk. He silently thanked his god that only two other kids got off at his stop, and both of them walked in the other direction. 

Under the hot sun, with stank piss in his pants and sticky legs, he trudged up to his upper middle class house. Davey walked through the door, making a quick sprint up the stairs and into his room. He took off his shirt first, then headed into his bathroom and peeled of his shorts. They were extremely wet and still warm, and his briefs were not only wet, but they also had a layer of pre coating the black fabric. He took a quick shower to wash himself. Davey lied and told his mother he was sick, and slept for the rest of the day and into the night.

-  
The next morning, Davey made sure to wake up as early as possible. Which was easy considering the copious amount of sleep he had gotten that night. He trudged down stairs at around 2:30 am, flipping on a couple lights. He grabbed an old oatmeal packet, along with a banana and pancake mix. He silently poured the contents into a bowl, and mashed up the banana. He carried the blue bowl into his bathroom and poor the contents in the toilet. It seemed realistic enough. He loudly made copious amounts of choking and throwing up noises, until his mother came into his bathroom. Davey easily lied about being sick and his mother believed him. She tucked him back in, right as his father came and gave him a look of pity, before both his parents walked out.

A couple hours later, when he knew both his parents were at work, he got up. Davey knew what he did was wrong, because lying is a sin. But he had to just crack down on the tingly feelings. Skipping one day shouldn’t be a issue should it? Davey trotted downstairs. He turned on the 4K Television, flipping it to his favorite cartoon. As the show played, he ate some tootie frooties for breakfast. He sat on the arm of the couch, legs split to either side. Davey's crotch was planted against the couch.

Once he finished his breakfast, he flipped through the channels. When he found nothing on, he suddenly remembered the channels that he was banned from. Out of pure curiosity, he flipped through them. He didn’t read all the titles, but he noticed lots of “X’s” and some dirty words. Davey eventually turned on one of these channels. It was a women who had her boobies out. She jiggled them up and down and winked into the Tv. Davey felt lost. Was he supposed to like this??

After almost half and hour of looking at these channels, he found one that interested him. It was called “Teacher Bends Student Over for a Better Grade.” It seemed alright, but instead of a women and her “pussy” out (whatever that meant) it was a boy, who looked like an older teenager. The kid palmed his teachers cock, before pulling it out and sucking on it. Davey had seen this kind of thing just a minute ago, and it didn’t seem good to him. But this time it felt right. The way the kids slight stubble prickled his teachers hairy balls, the way the teacher groaned loudly. Davey felt the familiar tingling, and he remembered yesterday and the way it felt on his chair. 

Davey grinded down on the couch arm between his legs, and it felt amazing. He kept it up, grinding down each time the student sucked his teachers cock back in. Davey also knew that two men loving each other was wrong, but it felt so right to him. His tiny cock stood tall through his pajama pants. He proceeded to take them off. Along with his briefs, which left his boyhood out to the world. Davey touched his penis just a bit, but he soon got frustrated because it wasn’t as good as the couch arm. Davey got creative.

He started with the couch pillow. He loved the way it felt. Silky smooth on his soft hairless prick. Then he moved up stairs, and immediately went to his bed. Davey humped his blankets, and then pillows. It all felt too good. It was so over stimulating that eventually his tummy started squeezing, and he felt something wet down there. He fell asleep soon after. 

Davey woke up hours later, luckily enough a couple minutes before either of his parents were supposed to be home. He changed the channel that he had left on during his nap, and put his clothes back on. Later that night, after dinner Davey slept in the clouds. His body was still heavy when he woke up.

-  
The next morning, Davey was cheerful and ready to start the day. He ate his breakfast with a wide grin the entire time. When his mother asked what had happened, Davey just shook his head. He knew what he did was against the lord, but the longer he could hide it the better. The longer he could feel the tinglings the better. 

So later on, in class his prepubescent dick started acting up. When he made sure no one was looking at him, he stuck his fist between his legs and grinded up. He kept at it. When his older, and fatter teacher looked at him, Davey's brain imagined Mr. Smith, his teacher for almost a year now, bending him over and sucking his penis, Davey only gagged. But soon, his brain wondered about other teachers. None of the girl teachers seem attractive whatsoever. The boy teachers were all so strict, old and stupid. He let his mind wander through some of the staff, like his principal and lunch ladies. All of them didn’t seem very good either. But when Mr. Kumar, or Max as he preferred popped in his brain, his belly sent more of those addictive sparks through him.

Soon instead of letting his hips do all the work, Davey began palming himself through his underwear. His hands grabbed and stroked. He was glad he sat towards the back. The kid that was usually beside him was absent today, and the girl who sat in front of them was off in her own little land. No one seemed to notice, but when Davey let out a small moan Mr. Smith stopped his teaching and stomped over to his desk. 

Utterly embarrassed, Davey looked at the ground instead of the prying eyes of all his classmates. He felt his very large teacher bending over him, stank breath in his ear. “David. We do not tolerate that in our class. Go to the principal's office now!”

Davey's eyes watered, his face flushed from utter embarrassment. Getting caught by the teacher was more terrifying then getting caught by god Davey decided. “P-please Mr. Smith not the principal. Anyone else. I won’t do it again.”

Mr. Smith leaned even closer, pushing the touch boundaries that Davey could handle at the moment. “Fine. Then go to Max. I heard Indians hit harder then us you know.” 

Davey cringed at the tone. The way he put Mr. Kumar in a box like that made him a little upset. Even though he terrified him. Davey decided that he might have a slight chance to get away from calling his parents if he went to Mr. Kumars office, so he took it. He stood awkwardly, trying his hardest to cover the small tent in his shorts. He grabbed his backpack from behind the chair and trotted out of the room. When he got into the halls, he let his water works breakthrough.

Davey cried all the way to Mr. Kumar’s office. The multiple pictures of god and animals saying happy cheerful messages didn’t make him any happier. When he got there, his prayers weren’t answered. Mr. Kumars office door was wide open, with the tan man sitting in his desk. He seemed tense enough as it was.

Max had his office phone up to his ear. Speaking, Davey overheard Max. “Yes, I understand Mr. Smith, I'll take care of it.” hanging up the phone with a click, Max shifts his body, turning his wheeled desk chair.

Gesturing with his hand. “Why don't you have a seat Davey.” Max orders in a rather calm way.

“O-ok Mr. Kumar.” Davey said sitting upon a nice cushioned chair his short legs kicked back and forth nervously.

“So Davey let's talk.” Max said softly.

Davey pondered briefly, Mr. Kumar’s brooding body language and facial expression didn't match the soft caring tone in his voice. “Ok.”

“Do you know why you're here?” the curly raven haired man asked tapping his pen onto his notepad. This is a fairly typical situation some troubled kid getting caught lying or stealing and getting sent to him. The reason might be different but it will end just like all the others, with a phone call to his parents.

“Because I Sinned against God.” Was Davey's response, again he looked down.

The atheist in Mr. Kumar lightly chuckled. “Nope, you're here because you and every other boy likes to touch themselves.”

Davey looked up thoroughly not expecting that response. “Everyone? Even my Dad?”

“Yup it's completely normal but it's inappropriate in class, ok?”

“Yes Mr. Kumar.” 

“Good now I'm going to have to call your parents.”

“Please don't!” Davey begs jumping out of the chair turning around. “Can you just spank me instead.” He offers pulling down his pants and underwear, bending over the chair. The last thing Davey wants is for his parents to find out.

Max is taken aback by Davey's sudden actions, his heart begins to race as his eyes transfix on the perfectly scrumptious bubble butt presented in front of him. Pulling out his phone he takes a quick pic. “I'm not going to spank you.” as much as he would love to get his hands on that ass. “Please pull up your pants.”

Davey did what he was told and sat anxiously as Mr. Kumar called his parents.

Little did Davey know a sly plan was forming in Max's head. “Hello is this Davey's mother?” “No, no nothing major but Davey was caught touching himself in class today.”

Davey can hear his mother flipping her shit, the phone isn't even on speaker. Max just holds the phone at arms length, cringing at his mother's over the top response. Once she quieted down Max again placed the phone next to his ear. “No, no ma'am I don't think forty lashes with a belt and a months grounding is necessary, if I may make a suggestion, perhaps Davey could come over my place for personal behavioral lessons after school, with your permission of course.”

David's mother thought to herself for a moment. “Well it's better than him being home alone after school.” “Where do you live?” she asked.

“Not to far from the school, I don't mind driving him home, the lesson should only be about one to two hours at most, we can start lessons today.”

“Ok it's agreed then, thank you for your very kind and generous offer, praise the Lord.”

“Your welcome, goodbye.”

Davey looked at Max with sparkles in his eyes. “You saved me thank you Mr. Kumar!”

“Don't mention it and call me Max.”

“Thank you Mr. Max.”

“Not a problem, now run along and get back to your classes, here's a hall pass.” Max said giving Davey the slip of paper while a small smile broke his constant scowl. “And come back here once school ends!” Max yells as Davey is leaving out his door with a skip to his step.

The monotonous school day dragged on in his Christian boarding school but soon enough the final bell rang and an army of students filled the hallways. The sound of their shuffling feet and lockers opening and closing echoed in the air.

Davey was the last one to leave his classroom, entering the hall butterflies turned in his stomach. He walked silently, mildly surprised at none of the teachers yelling at him to get out. Davey made his way to Max’s office. He was a tad shocked when he found that no one was in there. Davey walked in a bit more, and found a note written by Max. “I’ll be back in a minute little masturbater.”

Davey blushed, before turning and plopping down on Max’s plush, school bought couch.

Kicking his feet back and forth Davey anxiously awaits Max's return.

Having finished copying dozens of suicides an option for fags posters, Max makes his way back to his office. 

Entering briefly he sets down the stack of papers. “Come on, let's go, follow me.” Max said with a bit of urgency to his voice, ready to leave this hellhole of a school. Just as soon as he entered Max left with Davey in tow.

Davey raced to catch up with Max and his lanky legs which gave him a long stride.

Max pushed open the double doors to freedom. The sun hit his face and the wind blew in his curly hair. Turning the corner he retrieves his keys from his pocket and presses the button on the keychain. Davey’s eyes lit up when the light blue convertible Bug lights flashed in a distance. 

Davey squealed. “Mr. Max! Are we gonna drive with the top off?!” Davey bounded towards the blue car, ignoring all street safety rules he was usually beaten for breaking. Lucky for him though, Max didn’t give a fuck if he didn’t look both ways.

“I mean if you want little guy.” Max opened his car, then popped the door open for the younger.

“Wowo Mr. Max! You’ll let me sit up front?!” Davey slid into the leather seat.

“Well yeah? What do your mom and Dad never let you?” Max scoffed at the over the top protective Christian parents.

“My mommy and daddy never let me sit up front. They say it’s dangerous.” Davey bounced from where he sat.

Max felt his face flush at hearing the young boy say daddy, but he ignored the strong impulse to fuck the bubble butted boy right here and now. “Well Davey, when your with me we can do all sorts of stuff your mommy and dad say are dangerous.”

While Max rounded his way to his own seat, Davey continued the conversation. “Are you sure Mr. Max? What if my mom finds out and is angry?”

Max didn’t respond. Instead he flipped into drive, and quickly escaped the hell hole that was the parking lot. Eventually he noticed the boy getting jittery in his seat. Max put the top of the convertible down, the screen shrinking back into the car. This seemed to entertain the ten year old for a couple of minutes.

The drive to his apartment wasn't too long but Max still liked to listen to some music on his way almost forgetting he has a passenger he turned on the radio to Kanye West's album “ye” Max started completely jamming out to “all mine”. The boy next to him sat in wonderless silence. Davey had never heard rap before in his whole 10 years of life. 

Max started blasting out the lyrics. When he suddenly uttered the words “Ay none of us would be here without cum.” He didn’t expect the boy next to him to say anything about it. Instead max was loaded with questions.

“Mr. Max what’s cum?” Davey said with a light voice, oblivious to the dirtiness in that question.

Max sped up and made a quick turn to his apartment building, sending both of them flying up. He made a quick park and jumped out, ignoring the boy’s puzzled look. “ Cmon Davey we got stairs to climb.”

Max trotted up the stairs to his third floor apartment with little Davey in tow, following him closely behind. Fetching his key from his pocket he turns the deadbolt, opening the door labeled 318C. Entering, Max gently tosses his key onto the coffee table, exhaling a sigh of relief. The table is only slightly to the right when they first walk in.

The small apartment is cramped, the tiny living room consists of a black leather couch, the aforementioned coffee table, a flat screen with a console, and a couple end table. The bathroom was nothing special, compact yet basic same with the kitchen, it was limited but a fridge, oven and microwave is all Max really needed being a single bachelor. 

Max instructed Davey to sit on the couch while he went back to his bedroom, the least furnished room in the place. It was messy clothes and various wrappers strewn about. A futon was pushed against the back corner with a single nightstand next to it. 

Shucking his dapper work cloths, he quickly changes into something more casual but more importantly comfortable plain t-shirts and shorts. 

Walking the short distance from his bedroom to the kitchen Max calls out. “You want anything to drink water, pop ahhh coffee?”

Rushing to the door frame Davey explained. “My mom won't let me have pop and I've tried my Dad's coffee blah.” Davey said, sticking out his tongue poking at his mouth. 

Max sighed annoyed by his strict parents. “Here.” He said tossing a can of mountain dew, his life blood, the sugary caffeinated drink runs through Max's veins.

Catching the drink Davey looks down then back up with a big smile with only the slightest hint of deviousness behind those lips “But my mom.”

“What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?” Max said with a wink, moving passed Davey into the living room.

David skipped behind, as Max took a load off on the couch. Booting up his console he starts to play thousand dollar stolen vehicle. 

Tossing his rarely used second controller to Davey, Max said. “Follow me I'm the little blue dot on the mini map.” 

Max then carjacked an old lady and proceeded to drive across town entering a building and he waits for Davey to catch up.

“Max this game seems violent?” Davey said sipping his fizzy drink. 

“I know right isn't it fun?”

“You know what it kind of is!” Davey said as he brutally gunned down a pedestrian.

Davey struggled with the controls crashing and even dying once but eventually he made it to the building that had a neon sign of a woman's side profile.

“I'm going to let you explore this room.” 

Both half naked topless female strippers and scantily clad male strippers dotted the raised floor. They may be NPC is but boy the graphics were high quality, aside from his baby his baby blue Volkswagen bug, his TV and console are his second and third most prized, expensive possessions.

Davey began to oogle one of the darker skinned male strippers. His legs twist and turn trying to hide his stiffy.

Max turned to the distressed boy. “Into other boys I see.”

“Nooo, that's wrong.” Davey attest, blushing, having been taught homosexuality is a sin.

Max rolls his eyes. “Right that's why your flag pole is at full mast.”

“Ugh, Mr. Max how do I take care of this, I can't be walking around the halls like this?” Davey's voice had a hint of pure desperation as he angled his body to show his tent. 

Max smiled a sly grin. “Take it out and I'll show you.”


	2. Misbehaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your long-awaited second chapter is finally here please enjoy and kudos!

“Take it out?” Davey repeated, looking at the little tent he's pitching in his tight tan shorts. 

Max just sat on the other side of the couch, looking at the desperate boy out of the corner of his eye while slaughtering strippers.

Davey placed the controller down on the table. “Ok, Mr. Max,” he said as he began to fumble with his button. “If you say so.”

Max smirked deviously as he heard the distinct sound of a zipper.

Undoing his fly, Davey pulled the front of his underwear down to underneath his balls, letting free his little stiffy. Davey got a slight shiver down his spine from exposing his sensitive dick to the cool climate of the room.

“Now what Mr. Max?” The little redhead asked, patiently waiting for Max's response as his dick throbbed. 

Max's verdant eyes bare down on little Davey, focusing on his rigid member. He subconsciously licks his dry lips. “Grab it with your hand.” He said shifting his swelling cock in his shorts.

Davey naturally holds his stiff rod in his right hand. A tiny moan escapes his lips on contact. “Now what?

Max didn't answer right away, he was too busy admiring the boy’s body. He soaked in every exposed inch of skin from his pulled up shirt showing off his cute belly to his taught hairless ball sack. Thickly swallowing, “Now move your hand up and down.” he instructed, setting his controller to the side.

“Like this?” Davey questioned, clumsily stroking his short length. Soon though Davey didn't need an answer from Max as he felt a familiar feeling start to swell in his lower belly. He felt his two testicals start to tighten like two snakes coiling ready to strike.

Max stared intently, watching the naive middle schooler pump his cute penis. Max began to rub himself through his shorts against his thigh. “Yea, that's good, a little faster.” Max breathlessly panted out. 

The little boy sunk down into the leather couch as he unraveled from hastening his pace. Davey felt his muscles tense up as his body began to convulse from his orgasm, that rocked through his little body. Davey's blurry vision became dark as he clenched his eyes shut.

Davey came hard, shooting a few strings of cum across the coffee table. At that moment Max came in his shorts luckily his t-shirt was long enough to hide the wet spot that formed.

Opening his eyes his vision returned. Seeing what he did, Davey began to panic. “Mr. Max I'm so sorry! Here let me clean it up.”

“No, no it's ok,” Max soothed. “Just remember to get a tissue or something first next time.” He said standing up pulling his shirt down. “I'll clean it up later, let's get you home.”

As the two were leaving, Max fished out a rainbow colored “It gets better” button from a bowl on one of his end tables. 

Max jogged down the stairs quickly to catch up to Davey, who had already hopped down several. Max garbs Davey by the shoulder spinning him around in front of his baby blue bug. Kneeling down to his eye level Max pins the button to his shirt.”Here, now remember; what your parents don't know won't hurt them.”

“Woah cool!” Davey exclaims examining the button. “Thank you Mr. Max.” Davey said cheerfully, making a zipper motion across his lips, flicking his hand to the side. 

Max smiled, “Good, so your going to have to give me directions to your house.” He said opening up the passenger side door for his new little friend. 

“Sure!” Davey said with glee and a big smile hoping in the passenger side seat. 

The drive was about five minutes but the drive was quick enough. Max pulled up to Davey's home, his eyes widened when the very nice house came into view, muttering. “Damm.” Under his breath. Large houses surrounded them, and the only way in was through a large gate with a code, which Davey hopped out and unlocked. After a turning right, Max arrived at Davey's mansion of a house.

Davey got out of the car and thanked Max again before he drove off. 

Speeding back to his apartment Max bursts through his door slamming it shut behind him. He whips out his dick and drops to his knees in front of the coffee table. Max begins lapping up the child's cum like a cokehead doing lines of cocaine. Furiously beating his meat while doing so, Max cums a second time onto the floor.

~~*~~

Davey felt the exhaustion in his small creamy legs. Walking up to his room, Davey kicked off most of his clothes and sprawl out flat on his bed. What Mr. Max had taught him made him feel really good- better than just humping the couch. 

Minutes after he had first gotten into his room Davey heard a knock at his door. Groaning loudly Davey heard the squeak of the door, opening to a very concerned look on his mother’s face. “David. We need to talk.”

“Mom! I’m tired can’t we do it later?” Davey sighed and rolled his eyes. His body ached for sleep.

“If its a must then yes. We can talk later. But due to your actions today don’t expect any dinner. You will not come out of your room till tomorrow. Do you understand me?”

Davey made a quiet nod. He knew his mom would be mad, he was just happy it wasn’t his dad. He wouldn't have to go to bed with a sore bum tonight. He heard his mother lock the door from the outside. 

 

Stripping off his boxers, Davey laid in his bed stark naked. A cool breeze from the window wafted across his bare skin. Just as he felt his green eyes fluttering shut his brain flashed an image of the tan stripper. His muscles were built. Davey felt his dick twitch just slightly. Then he felt a tug, and he imagined Max as the stripper. With his chest out and Carmel nipples perked. Davey shuddered.

Little Davey continued to stroke his boyhood just like Max taught him, the thought of seeing Mr. Kumar naked only brought on his climax quicker. Sullying his belly, again forgetting a tissue. Out of curiosity Davey swiped some of his pearly fluid off of his pristine pale stomach and tastes it 

It's definitely a new and unique taste, Davey shrugs not really thinking it's gross or anything just kinda salty. Sighing, Davey felt his brain lower into sleep mode. It was still super early, only being about five o’ clock. He knew if he slept now he’d wake up sometime in the middle of the night. But his aches were painful.

Davey lulled into sleep. 

The ginger tossed and turn during his slumber, his erect organ oozes his fertile seed. Davey cried slightly, his small body vibrating against his mattress. Flashes of brown skin flooded his brain. Davey woke up to a dull pain in his groin, his legs felt like jello, his dick ached. Davey flopped onto his belly and began to aggressively hump the bed, grinding his naked body into his silky five hundred thread count bed sheets.

Flipping back over he rubs out his first morning wood, just before getting yelled at by his mother to get up for school. 

Davey shot up, flipping over quickly with a heavy blush covering his face. His mom left without a clue of what Davey was doing. He contemplated continuing tenderizing his meat.

Instead, he hoped up, grabbing his clothes and making his way into his own connecting bathroom. He switched the shower on to hot. While he let the warm water heat up, he turned to his full length mirror, cringing at the mess stuck to his chest. 

When he felt the steam surround him, he pulled the curtain back. Stepping in, he got to work washing his hair. Seconds later, Davey felt his hardness that had started to deflate spring back up.

The hot water cascaded down his back and around his supple cheeks. It called his oncumming nerves. Davey looked at the little stiffy he was sprouting.

Davey takes the soap and drags it along his thin arm, over his flat chest, around his rib cage, over his slightly chubby abdomen, down and around his cock lathering up his little patch of light fur growing at the base. 

Rinsing off the suds from his soft supple skin, Davey steps out and wraps a towel around his waist. Davey gasped suddenly as the soft material rubbing ever so slightly on his mini peepee. 

He desperately wanted to tug one out really quick, but he knew by the time on his clock that if he tried he’d only end up with a sore bum and a raging cock to go with it.

Tugging on his teenage mutant ninja turtles boxers, (which were his favorites) Davey also picked out his favorite superhero shirt. Grabbing the tan shorts he had left on the ground, Davey seemed ready to go.

The bus ride to school was the same as always, in many ways it was the beginning of just any other day for Davey until recess. 

Sprinting out to join his fellow sweat soaked classmates. He played soccer with his friends, only managing to score one goal before needing a minute to sit. The small poke of his tummy never really made sports easy.

While he was sitting in the dappled shade of the many trees in the yard, he heard one of the younger years with their friends. “You know zat new counselor ze school hired? He’s dark skinned and is probably evil. I even heard he might be a homosexual!.”

Davey whipped his head around, making eye contact with a boy who not so subtly looked like Germany’s leader in WWII. Davey cringed at the way he was speaking about his Max.

Deciding now was a good time to defend his stance, before hitler-look-a-like or any of his two friends could say anything, Davey shot up. “Mr. Max is not evil! And I’m not letting you speak about him like that!”

“Oh? You and vat army?” The boy said, who was, compared to Davey a lot smaller. The two boys behind him crossed their arms, trying to make their small bodies look bigger than they were. Shifting their bodies into intimidating posture. Davey was ready to stand his ground.

The boy that was standing less than two feet away from him also got into a fighting stance. Before either of them could throw a hit many of his classmates and even kids from other classes he had never seen before all gathered in a circle around him.

He didn’t get too look for long, because a second later he felt a sharp sting to his cheek. 

Davey regained his attention and quickly threw the hardest punch he could, putting all his love for Max into it. Unsurprisingly due to their size differences, Dolph fell back hard onto the ground, gripping his now bleeding nose.

Davey was genuinely surprised, he didn’t think it would only take one hit.

The teachers were on them like hawks anyway.

Davey felt a sharp tug on his ear, a teacher swiftly separated the boys.

Before he knew it, he landed his ass back in Mr. Kumar's office. Considering the fact that he was the one that almost broke the Führer’s nose.

The younger boy got to talk to Max first.

Davey was shaking, from not only fear of his parents but from excitement. He had to will his sprouting cock away, the thought of Max gave his little body shivers.

Max first turns his attention to the bloody boy. “I will be giving your parents a call later but they are probably where you got such bullsh-crap ideology,” Max said trying his best to hold his tongue and remain professional. “But it looks like you got what was coming to you, you're dismissed.”

When Dolph finally left the room, he walked past Davey. Max gave Satan’s finger, before turning to the younger boy.

“Now you.” Davey felt his body shake. “I’m happy that you defend me, but since you made Dolph bleed, I’m gonna have to call your mother.”

David only nodded, he knew there was no way of getting out of this one.

Max picked up the cheap school provided phone, before dialing Mrs. Pines phone number. Which at this point, he just kept on speed dial.

“Hello? This is Mr. Kumar, David’s guidance counselor again.”

Davey could hear her scream from four feet away.

“What did he do now!? That child has been a train wreck the past few days!”

“Well, today Davey got in a fight with another ki-“ Before Max could finish, Mrs. Pines interrupted him.

“He what?! Dear lord! That boy needs to be beat!” Her voice was dry and shrill.

“Are you sure? That’s a little-“ Again, Max was interrupted.

“No! I wanna hear his ass being beat from across the town.” Max nodded into the empty space. He felt excited in his lower area.

“Uhn, alright. Davey get over here.” Davey himself was hard, his body was aching from the excitement.

Max didn’t have to say anything more, because immediately and obediently Davey pulled down his Ninja turtle boxers and sprawled himself on Max's lap.

Max looked at that cute bubble butt wiggling. He felt Davey's hardness rubbing on his thigh.

The man placed the phone gingerly on his desk. Max holds Davey still with one hand placed between shoulder blades while the other rears back ready to strike.  
Max brings the hand of god down with a loud “Smack.”

Davey instantly wails in pain grind his member against Max's dress pants.

Max caresses Davey's increasingly red bum. There were only a few seconds of silence before Mrs Pine came over the phone. “Again!” She demands.

A second slap comes down across Davey's ass, a shock wave ripples down Davey's supple bottom. He again howls out in pain but the sting of the strike is soon soothed by Max's fondling touch. Waiting to see if that was enough Max's finger traces around Davey's hole causing the boy to squirm. 

Unintentionally, Davey let out a yelp. Much louder, and more intense than before. The room suddenly got quiet. “I think that’s enough. Give him more once you get back to your apartment.” Before either boy could respond, Mrs. Pines hung up the call.

Max kept tracing, running his index finger up and down the puckered hole that was now surrounded by red flesh.

Davey moaned louder, unsure of what was happening. But it was Max, and whatever he did Davey would take. Davey would do anything to please Max.

The boy cried out, his dick surprisingly squirting out fluid onto Max's knees. The man subconsciously humped the small round tummy that was hard against him. His cock was pounding in his shorts.

After a second, Max retracted his finger and let Davey off his lap. The boy was drenched in his sweat, his mouth was dripping with drool.

Little David stumbled off Max’s lap, body and mind spinning at the soreness of his bum. Max stood up, giving him an apologetic look before showing the boy back to class, where he sat with his head slumped against his hard desk for the rest of the day.

Hours later Davey patiently waited by Max's distinct blue bug. 

Max pushed the green school doors open, the hot outside wind blowing his light blue polo shirt up, exposing just a bit of his sexy flat stomach.

Max made an annoyed face at the kid that was leaning against his car. Without looking both ways, Max crosses the burning asphalt. With hands full of papers, Max handed Davey his keys, instructing him to open the convertible.

Placing the neatly stacked papers in the back seat, Max hopped into his car with Davey beside him. Starting his car, Max turned the key that right beside it was a thrasher keychain, and beside that was a pentagram.

Max started his car, and pulled out of the school parking lot. Riding ;) along the road, Max decided to start up a conversation.

“Davey, I’m glad you defended me. I mean, you didn’t have to hit him so hard, but he is a little shit.” Max grinned at the boy.

Davey’s chushy cheeks flushed. His body felt hot to the praise. “Oh.. it was nothing Mr. Max.” He played with his fingers in his hands.

“Mr. Max…?” Davey said, turning towards his caramel skinned counselor.

“Yea Davey?” Max said, turning his head slightly, still keep his eyes on the road.

“I liked it when you touch my butthole.” Davey fiddled with his shorts.

“I could touch it more when we get to my apartment.... If you want?” Max felt himself twitch.

“O-ok. Max.” Davey turned to look out his window for the rest of the ride.

When they reached Max’s apartment building, the counselor gave his multiple stacks of work to Davey for him to carry. 

Once they arrived, Max entered 318C, his door opening with a creak. Max led Davey into his house, instructing the boy to place the papers on the coffee table.

Max put his keys on the counter. He rounded back to Davey, giving the boy a pat on his head.

Davey purred into the touches, leaning in further to his hand. His legs were shaking from the affection.

Soon enough though, Max moved his hand back, walking too his room door. “Don’t touch anything.”

Max walked in, stripping off his dress pants and shirt. Throwing them on the floor beside his bed, Max grabbed a pair of sweatpants. The rest of his shirts were “dirty” so he decided fuck it, they were both guys.

Leaving his room, Max looked over at the boy who hadn’t moved from his spot.

Walking past him, Max sat on the couch with a sigh.

Immediately, Davey's eyes traced overs Max’s naked chest. His nipples were dark brown, unlike his own rosy ones. Also, unlike Davey, Max’s stomach was toned and flat. His own was rather pudgy. Most likely to come off during puberty. Max’s skin and dark and delicious.

“Okay Davey, come sit here.” Max pointed to the seat behind him.

“Alright Mr. Max.” Davey sat beside Max hesitantly on the couch, bouncing his knees up and down in anticipation.

“So Davey, Is there anything on your mind right now?” The carmel counselor said, acutely aware of the boy staring up and his chest.

“I- uhm…” Davey was drooling slightly. He went for another peak, but he shook himself out of it. he needed to find a answer.

“Where do babies come from?” Davey said, in all seriousness in his voice.

Max’s eyes widened then he sighed. The question was common enough though Max was thoroughly not expecting it. He shrugged knowing his parents or teachers would just give him some bullshit answer. “Well Davey um… right you don't know what cum is do you?” Max asked looking at the young boy.

“Um, I’m not super sure, but is it that wet white stuff that comes out of my…. PeePee?” Davey says in pure innocence, making big green eyes at the older man.

Max perked up a little relieved that he doesn't have to explain that. “Yeah that's sperm or cum, when you have sex,”

“What’s sex?” Davey says rather cutely, raising his eyebrows. His pupils dilated slowly. 

“Sex is when you put your cock inside of a girls vagina and if you cum in her she can get pregnant and that's how babies are made.”

Davey's eyes glowed, before another question popped into his mind. “Ok Mr. Max, but how do two boys have sex?”

Max swallowed a lump in his throat. “Two ah boys…. Well ah instead of the cock going in a vagina, one boy will put his cock in the other boys butt.”

The ginger suddenly remembers the inappropriate videos he had watched a couple days before. The adult men’s penises were very large, and on the video they slipped easily into each other’s ass. Davey wasn’t that loose. “Wait Max, are they supposed to fit right in? I think there’s something wrong with my butthole then.”

“I'm sure there is nothing wrong with your butt but if you'd like I could check.” Max offered pointing his index finger up into the air, curling it back and forth.

“Yes, Mr Max. I was actually gonna ask that same thing.” Immediately, Davey pulled down his tight cargo shorts, along with his undies. He hesitantly made his way to lay across Max’s lap.

Max smirked Davey was in the palm of his hand or rather lap. “You know you don't have to be over my knee for this, like your getting spanked.” He quipped.

Davey shifted, moving to stand in front of Max. He turned around, and grabbed the end of the coffee table in front of him. Bending his ass, Daveys little body fit perfectly between Max’s legs and the short table. “Is this better Mr Max?”

Max's dick couldn't help but twitch at the sexy sight before him. “Oh yeah that's perfect.” Max admired Davey's cute freckles on his cheeks and balls that hung low. Max spits in his hand, rubbing the thick liquid around his fingers. He then extends his hand and sticks a finger in.

Davey lets out a small noise of approval, loving the way the long finger slowly filled up his ass. He clenched around it, the appendage reach deep lengths that no one had ever before. It didn’t take long for the boy to get a small stiffy. “Mr. Max? That feels so weird….”

“Don't worry Davey it'll start feeling real good.” Max cooed flexing his finger trying to find his prostate.

Davey flinched and moaned obscenely. “Bingo.” Max purred working in a second finger. Now that he's found Davey's sweet spot he begins to do a scissor motion with his fingers, palpating the sensitive gland.

Max was drooling he wanted to wreck that ass be he knew it was better to take his time with the boy. 

Max continued to finger fuck the young ginger, his lips curled in cruel satisfaction that he was unraveling the squirming boy. The boy's erection pulled back his foreskin all the way and bobbed tantalisingly.

Max reached around and took Davey's penis in his hand and lightly stroked it in time with fingers hitting his prostate. Davey's knees began to buckle as the intense pleasure rocked through his body from both ends.

The feeling of someone else's hand on his dick is like a whole nother world let alone Max's hand. Davey couldn't help bucking his hips.

Soon Davey's balls tightened as he came into Max's hand that continue to pump his sensitive boyhood. They boy squirmed and fell lower, laying his head against the table and seating his sore ass in Max’s lap.

Max was rock hard in his sweatpants, his erection was clearly visible. Max bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as his eyes groped the shota ass literally in his lap. His dick throbbed, he wanted to deflower that boy, that sweet innocent boy. 

“Wowie Mr. Max that was fun!” Davey said with the side of his head resting on the table. He waited a couple seconds, before regaining his strength and pulling up his pants. Turning toward Mr. Max, Davey made contact with the man’s aggressively big bulge and sweat chest.

Davey's heart pounded with love, his body was tingly and wonderful feeling. Then, Max did something Davey didn’t expect. The man lapped his mediocre cum up, swallowing it. He sucked every drop, keeping direct eye contact with the innocent boy.

“Does my cum taste good Mr. Max?” Davey asked innocently getting off of Max, pulling up his shorts.

“Yeah, it's my favorite flavor.” Max said with a smile, fetching his keys, his massive bulge wobbled as he walked. 

“What flavor is that Mr. Max?” he asked curiously.

“Middle schooler.” Max said with a straight face, nodding for Davey to follow him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
